Karina Smirnoff
| died= | hometown= Kharkiv, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union | partner= 3: Mario Lopez (2nd) 4: Billy Ray Cyrus (5th) 5: Floyd Mayweather, Jr. (9th) 6: Mario (5th) 7: Rocco DiSpirito (9th) 8: Steve Wozniak (10th) 9: Aaron Carter (5th) 11: Mike Sorrentino (9th) 12: Ralph Macchio (4th) 13: J.R. Martinez (1st) 14: Gavin DeGraw (9th) All-Stars: Apolo Anton Ohno (5th) 16: Jacoby Jones (3rd) 17: Corbin Bleu (2nd) 18: Sean Avery (11th) 19: Randy Couture (11th) 21: Victor Espinoza (TBA) }} Karina Smirnoff is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Originally from Ukraine, Karina made her way to the US with her family at the age of 12. At the age of nine, Karina was introduced to ballroom dancing and fell in love with it. After graduating from Fordham University with a double degree, she put her academic studies on hold to pursue her ballroom dancing career in the United Kingdom. American audiences first fell in love with Karina during season three of Dancing with the Stars, when she swung into a second place finish with partner Mario Lopez. The next season she finished fifth with Billy Ray Cyrus. The two would team up again when Karina guest starred on “Hannah Montana.” Karina also teamed up with her former DWTS partner Ralph Macchio in her first leading role in a short film, Across Grace Alley. Karina also starred in two Broadway shows, Burn the Floor and Forever Tango. In Season 13, she went all the way, winning the Mirrorball trophy with J.R. Martinez as her partner. Dancing with the Stars 3 Karina was partnered with Mario Lopez. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 4 Karina was partnered with Billy Ray Cyrus. Placed 5th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 5 Karina was partnered with Floyd Mayweather, Jr.. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 6 Karina was partnered with Mario. Placed 5th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 7 Karina was partnered with Rocco DiSpirito. Placed 9th. Scores *Would have been eliminated but wasn't due to Misty May-Treanor's injury and forcing her to withdraw from the competition. Dancing with the Stars 8 Karina was partnered with Steve Wozniak. Placed 10th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 9 Karina was partnered with Aaron Carter. Placed 5th. Scores *Score was awarded by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Dancing with the Stars 11 Karina was partnered with Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino. Placed 9th. Scores *As part of acoustic music/double-scoring week, the judges had to give scores for both technical and performance. Dancing with the Stars 12 Karina was partnered with Ralph Macchio. Placed 4th. Scores *Additional scores for Week 7 were awarded by guest judge Donnie Burns. Dancing with the Stars 13 Karina was partnered with J.R. Martinez. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 14 Karina was partnered with Gavin DeGraw. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Karina was partnered with Apolo Anton Ohno. Placed 5th. Scores *The additional score for Week 4 was awarded by guest judge Paula Abdul. *The dancer Ohno and Smirnoff chose for the Trio Challenge was Sasha Farber. Dancing with the Stars 16 Karina was partnered with Jacoby Jones. Placed 3rd. Scores *For the Len's Side-by-Side Challenge', Jones and Smirnoff chose Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Anna Trebunskaya to dance alongside them. *The dancer Jones and Smirnoff chose for the Trio Challenge was Cheryl Burke. Dancing with the Stars 17 Karina was partnered with Corbin Bleu. Placed 2nd. Scores *Week 4 score was given by Julianne Hough. *Week 8 score was given by Cher. *The dancer Bleu and Smirnoff chose for the Trio Challenge was Witney Carson. *Additional score for Week 10 was awarded by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Dancing with the Stars 18 Karina was partnered with Sean Avery. Placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 19 Karina was partnered with Randy Couture. Placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Karina was partnered with Victor Espinoza. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia * Karina dated her season 3 partner Mario Lopez. * Karina was engaged to her fellow professional dancer Maksim Chmerkovskiy. * She was engaged to Major League Baseball pitcher Brad Penny. * She became engaged to Jason Adelmann in January 2015. On March 11, 2015, both individuals announced that they had split and their engagement was off. * She has a dog named Randy. Gallery Mario-Karina-Promo3.jpg Mario-Karina-Promo3-1.jpg Billy Ray-Karina-Promo4.jpg Floyd-Karina-Promo5.jpg Karina Smirnoff 5.jpg Mario-Karina-Promo6.jpg Rocco-Karina-Promo7.png Karina Smirnoff 7.jpg Steve-Karina-Promo8.jpg Karina Smirnoff 8.jpg Aaron-Karina-Promo9.jpg Karina Smirnoff 9.jpg Mike-Karina-Promo11.jpg Karina Smirnoff 11.jpg Ralph-Karina-Promo12.jpg Karina Smirnoff 12.jpg JR-Karina-Promo13.jpg Karina Smirnoff 13.jpg Randy_&_Karina_S19.jpg Victor-Karina-Promo21.jpg Victor and Karina S21 1.png Category:Females Category:Professionals